Sisterhood of The Traveling Skinny Jeans
by Kiesha Starr
Summary: This is the first summer Tori,Veronica,Zoey,Deja, and Nicole are spending apart. Then Tori discover a pair of magical skinny jeans, that may keep them together while they are apart.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria

Monday June 19

While I was at Goodwill with my little sister Madison,(She said that she was looking for Bratz dolls) I was looking at the clothes, when I saw a pair of lavender skinny jeans.. I pulled it off the rack. I turned to go to the dressing rooms, but then Madison came up to me.

"I found 4 Bratz dolls!", she says excitedly. I grab her hand and lead her to the cash register. The lady begins to ring her stuff up.

"Miss, are you buying those jeans?", she asks me.

"Um sure.", I replied. I hand her the jeans.

After everything is paid we leave the store and get into our family's white Hummer limo.

" Home." , I tell our driver, Steve. He nodds then drives off.

I was excitied to get home because my friends decided that we should have a slumber party, since it's our lastday together.

I'm going to camp, Veronica is going to a Tennis camp, Deja is going to her family's summer home in the Bahamas, Nicole's family is going to vist Hawii for the summer, and Zoey is staying here because her family is poor. (I'm paying her to watch my dog while i'm at camp.)

Whem we pulled up I saw Deja's family car in the driveway.

As sonn as Steve stopped I jumped out of the Limo.

I ran towards them yelling,

"Hey guys!"

When I reached them I was envoloped in a three persom hug sandwich.

"Hey Tori, where's Veronica?" Zoey asks.

"I dunno. just because we're twins doesn't me we hafta do everythig togther."

"Well, come on let's just go inside." said Nicole.

When we got to my room, we sat on my pink Hello Kitty duvet. I put my iPhone in the dock and play some music.

I press the button for Veronica' s room on the intercom.

"They're here" I say.

"Okay, i'm coming over" Veronica replies."

"Hey" I hear my voice say.

I screamed.

"Omigosh, you like materlized right there." I looked at Deja, Zoey, and Nicole for back-up, but they were doubled over laughing. I glare at them.

"Hey, what are those?" Deja asks, pointing to the jeans.

"Just some pants I found." I reply.

"Can I try them on?"

"Knock yourself out."

She slips out of her own pants and slides the jeans on.

"Woah, those look perfect on you!" Zoey exclaimes, widening her eyes.

" Ya think so?" She asks eyeing herself in the mirror.

" Yeah, totally" We all say.

"I wanna try them on next." Nicole says.

She puts them on. They looked perfect on her too. They flared a little at the ankle but that worked for Nicole.

"Me next." says Veronica. They also looked perfect on her.

"Well i'm gonna try them on, since they are my pants." I say.

I put them on. They looked good on me too.

"It's like they are magic." I said.

"Well, we'll know for sure if Zoey tries them on" Said Nicole.

We all looked at her. Zoey blushed.

"All right, i'll put them on." she says grudgingly.

We all gasped.

"They look that bad?" she says looking panicked.

"No! Look in the mirror!" I exclaim.

She whips around and looks in the mirror.

Usually skinny jeans look bad on her since she is so skinny, but these looked perfect on her. Even better than the rest of us.

"That's a sign that they're magic." Said Deja.

"To bad we all can't have the jeans." Said Zoey.

"Sure we can!" I exclaim.

"How?" Veronica questioned.

"We could do it like in that one book, um." I said thinking" The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants" I said.

"I saw the movie, but I never read the books." Said Nicole.

"I just bought the book on my new Kindle Fire." I said.

I got it out and turned it on. When it loaded a found the book, I turned to the page with the rules.

"I don't like the no washing rule." Said Veronica. "What if i'm wearing the pants and let's say playing tug-o-war and my teams loses, and I fall in some mud?"

"True." I replied. " If something like that does happen then you can wash the pants."

"How about we wash the pants at the end of the summer?" Zoey suggested.

"That's a good idea" said Deja.

Rules Of The Traveling Skinny Jeans

You may not wash the pants. The pants will be washed when the sisterhood is back together.

You may not cuff or roll up the pants. It looks wierd and it will wrinkle them.

You may not lie while wearing the pants.

You must write and e-mail your sisters.

You must not think bad thoughts about yourself or your sisters while wearing the pants.

Remember: pants=love


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole

I woke up with a feeling of dread in my stomach. It felt like Iate a rock along with her bacon and eggs for breakfast.

That rock grew bigger when a yellow school bus drove up the driveway. CAMP CELESTE it said on the side in big black letters.

I saw the kids looking at Tori and Veronica's estate with awe. I also saw some of them look at her. I felt self conscious in her blue Adidas shorts, a blue tank top, and blue flip-flops. She had her long brown hair in a low pony tail, she had tried to comb it, but she gave up and put it in a pony tail.

At least I tried , I thought seeing Zoey, who's red hair was in all directions.

I helped Tori with her bags, and so did her little sister Madison even though it was too heavy for her. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw Madison put something in Tori's bag.

Finally, after all her stuff was in the bus, we came together for a group hug. Then Tori hugged her Mom, and Madison.

Tori looked at her house, took a deep breath, then got on the bus. The doors closed and I watched as the bus drove away carrying my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Deja

I wondered why people found it comfy flying commercial, while she sat in the seat of her mother's private jet.

They went through some turbulance and my cupcake landed in my lap.

"Shi-ot" I said catching myself.

Once I sweared in front of Mom, so Mom said that everytime I'm caught swearing, my credit card gets taken away for 2 weeks.

I thought about changing my pants but I didn't want to miss my show. Plus they wouldn't be landing in the Bahamas for another hour or so. My pink icing stained pants could wait until commercial break.

When the commercial break came I quickly grabbed a neew pair of pants out of my suitcase and rushed into the bathroom.

I took off my pants then a male voice came over the intercom.

"We will now be landing." He said. "Please buckle your seatbelts."

_Huh, that's weird why are we landing early?_,I thought.

Suddenly the plane dipped downward and I slipped and landed on my butt. Then I slid forward and slammed into the door. I tried to pull myself off, but I had more stick than crazy glue.

I heard the sound of the front wheels hitting the ground. Before I had time to think I went sailing in the air, then hit the floor with a thud.

I looked around in confusion, at the front of the airport. I lay one of my blue suitcases down, then sat on top of it. Then I pulled out my iPhone 4S.

"Call Mom." I said into it. She picked up after the first ring.

"Hello" She said.

"Where am I?!" I barked.

"In Maryland." she replied.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Because you're spending the summer with your father. You've barely spent any time with hm since the divorce."

My parents divorced two years ago. I never really liked my dad when he was around. My Dad is white and my mom is black. I've got all my Mom's features except her hair. I've got my Dad's blonde hair. It gets really annoying being constantly asked what is the name of the dye I used, then having to explain that it's my natural hair color.

"Where's Dacey?" I asked.

" Your sister is in the Bahamas with me."

"What!" I schreeched. "That's not fair!" Deja noticed people around her were staring.

"Deja, honey-" I tapped the end button cutting off her mom.I shoved my phone in my pocket, then screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoey

For some strange reason I had a craving for sour gummy worms. So I grabbed my bag and stuffed my Merida (from the movie Brave) costume in it.

Madison, Tori and Veronica's little sister had been invited to a party. Her mom claimed she couldn't make it because she had a meeting, but I think it's because she doesn't wanna dress up like a princess. The invite said everyone had to be dressed up like a princess.

I tried my best to put the bow and arrows in the bag, but it didn't fit very well.

So I had to hope I wouldn't get arrested for having a weapon in Safeway.

I stood in the candy aisle of Safeway, trying to decide between the generic Safeway brand of gummy worms, or the Trolli band.

There was another girl in the aisle. She looked about 10 or so. She had red hair like mine only it was more orange than red like mine is.

I set my bag down on the floor, then massaged my shoulders.

I decided on the Trolli brand and left the aisle forgetting about my bag. It wasn't until I was outside, thatI realized that I left my bag back in the aisle.

I speed walked back to the candy aisle. My bag was still there.

Then I noticed the girl was lying on the floor unconscious.


End file.
